Not another day of high school
by fiction2.0
Summary: Derek always was this jock who didn't really care about anyone. Everyone always wanted to be his friend. Well not everyone; a new girl transfers to Derek's high school. The girl, Chloe, doesn't really care about Derek and his jock friends. Will Derek find his way to this girls hart? And will Derek's secret be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Guys, I'm sort of still figuring out how this site works, so I have no idea what the hell I'm doing :p. Well, I hope you like the first chapter!**

Summary:

Derek always was this jock who didn't really care about anyone. Everyone always wanted to be his friend. Well not everyone; a new girl transfers to Derek's high school. The girl, Chloe, doesn't really care about Derek and his jock friends. Will Derek find his way to this girls hart? And will Derek's secret be revealed? 

**Derek's POV**

"My try-out went awesome, I'm sure I will be first string this year! What do you think captain?" My best friend Peter asks.

He always wanted to be on the basketball team and he really wanted to be on the first string since we were like seven. Last year he did make the second string, but he was really disappointed, it got even worse when the coach announced the fact I would be captain. I was just sixteen at the time, but the coach was sure I was important to the team and he really wanted me to be captain. This year he asked me again to be captain, and I was happy to say yes. It is my second time as captain and I'm just a sophomore.

I hear you think: he is seventeen and a sophomore, he is a jock. Basically: he's too stupid to do class properly. You're dead wrong. I've been away a year to Europe, where I studied Roman History, before I went to high school. So no I'm not stupid, actually I'm capable of studying math and science at college level. My best friend Peter on the other hand isn't the brightest, but he is a great guy to hang out with.

"I think you're going to make it this year, but you didn't hear it from me okay?" As captain, the coach wanted my opinion and of course I said I want Peter in the first string. The coach agreed. After the try-outs he made me promise to keep my mouth shut about the choices we made. And I actually don't really mind breaking that promise, because I knew Peter would be in the best mood ever if I told him, so I did. And I was damn right about him being happy.

"You're serious Derek? This is awesome, can you imagine how we will take down all those jackasses we're going to play against? I can't wait," Peter says, with a bright smile on his face. His brown hair and is a little different from my black hair, but we both have green eyes. Mine emerald green, his a combination between green and grey, but green.

"Calm down jackass everyone can hear you and if the coach knows I've told you, I'm screwed. Got it?" Peter makes this hand signal he always uses when he actually doesn't really care.

"Yeah, I know, I know. But you know what we should do?" He asks with a cocky smile. I don't like that smile, that smile means he is planning something that could get us in detention, and I don't want to have detention _again_.

"No Peter, I don't want to get in trouble again, so whatever your plan is, I'm definitely not going to help," I say showing him the best gaze I got. His smile fades a little, but he isn't going to cancel his plans.

"Damn Derek, why so negative nobody is going to find out. Besides, it's taking place in our room, so you don't really have a choice," he says, and that stupid grin is back on his face. Peter and I are roommates this year. I have a younger brother, Simon. Well he isn't really my brother since I'm adopted, but you get the point. Why I don't share my room with Simon, well he hates my guts. Before we got here we were brothers, real brothers. Well actually, he wasn't just my brother, he was my best friend too. We shared a room but halfway freshman year, it all changed. He started to hate me and I still have no idea why. So yeah when they asked if I wanted to stay in my room with Simon during our sophomore year, I said no. So now I'm sharing my room with Peter. Another basketball player: Brady, is Simon's roommate now. And I think both Simon and I are fine with the situation.

"I know what you're thinking Peter and there isn't going to be a party at our place tonight," I knew he wanted to throw a party, because there is one thing we do at our place, other than living there of course; change our place into a club.

"Come on Derek, it's going to be fun, besides there is a new girl transferring today. I've heard she is the real deal. And you, my dear friend, are going to ask her to the party. How about that?"

"A new girl? What do we know about her?" A student transferring to our school is rare, so I'm curious about the girl. Okay fine, it maybe helps that Peter says she is hot.

"Not much actually, just heard she is hot. But I could make out with Sam while you get the girl's dossier?" Sam is also a sophomore, and a popular one. So it happens that a popular guy like Peter makes out with a popular girl like Sam. And who knew Sam was the rector's sort of assistant? So when we needed something from the principal, Sam could help us out.

"Seems like a plan, do you know the name of the girl?" It would be hell of a lot easier to find the dossier if we have a name to work with.

"When I say not much, I mean not much. I don't even know her first name, but I will ask Sam."

With that in mind we walk to the rector's office. Sam is working in front of the office on a little desk.

"Hey S," Peter is using his seductive voice as he likes to call it, he uses it when he talks to girls. It may sound stupid, but it actually works. Sam looks up from the papers in front of her and she smiles when she sees Peter. She puts her brown hear in a ponytail. Besides her brown hair, she has brown eyes to. Brown eyes, brown hair and pale skin actually makes a cute combination.

"Hey yourself, what are you doing here?" Sam maybe likes Peter's company, but she isn't stupid. She knows we're here because we need something.

"Me? I just wanted to see you, nothing wrong with that right? My friend Derek over here, does have a question for your though. You see, there's a transfer student and since Derek is throwing a party tonight at our place, he wanted to invite her," he gave her the best smile he had.

"Am I invited to this party?" Sam looked at me, but I let Peter do the talking, since he knows Sam a lot better than I do.

"Of course you are! How do you even dare to ask?!" Peter's face is full of shock, but the little smile he has, makes clear he is just joking around.

"I will see what I can do, wait here," with that she walked into the rector's office. Two minutes later Sam comes back with a few sheets in her hand.

"This is a copy of the girl's dossier. Enjoy yourself, I see you guys tonight," Sam smiles at the both of us before she goes back to work. Peter and I go back to our room and check out the girls dossier.

"Alright Chloe Saunders, she is a sophomore, she is fifteen but she turns sixteen in two weeks, in her freshman year she's been to four different schools. This is her fifth high school. Good grades, no problems. Mother died in a car crash about ten year ago and her father is hardly ever around. Reason to transfer: She don't wants to change schools anymore, so boarding school, where you have a room to live, is the perfect option. Transfer is today. She has locker 158 and room 209," I read in the dossier.

"Is there a picture of her or something?" of course Peter cares about the picture, there isn't one so Peter will be disappointed.

"Nope, there's no picture," Peter sights. "I have an idea, since this is her first day, she's probably in her room, meeting her roommate and unpack her stuff. So how about we go to room 209 and meet our Chloe Saunders?"

**Chloe's POV**

"If there's anything, you can always, always call me dear," my aunt Lauren says. My aunt looks out for me since the day my mother died. I look a lot like my mom, with my big blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. I'm not as tall as my mother though, I'm more the size of an elf, and I maybe also look like an elf because there are no curves to speak of. Well there are curves, but they are not, well visible. My aunt says I'm going to be just fine, and my aunt is a doctor so she knows, I suppose. My aunt is really caring and I think my aunt takes care for me so much because she feel more responsible, with my dad hardly around. That's why my aunt is dropping me off at my new school and my dad is nowhere to be found. He's on a business trip and will be back in a month, then he has reserved a whole weekend to spend with me. Isn't that just freaking amazing, a whole weekend after he's been away for almost two months and even worse, is going away again after that weekend, for a good 3 months.

"I will be fine aunt Lauren," I say. It is true, I'm going to be just fine. This is my fifth and my last high school, I'm going to graduate here and have some real friends for once. I don't have a lot of friends right now, basically because I didn't have enough time to really make friends at my other high schools. The moment they taught: That new girl, Chloe is actually nice, I already moved again. This time is different, because this is a boarding school and you live here on your own, instead of at home with your parents. So if my father wants to move again, I will still live on my own here and I don't have to change schools _again_. My mood can't be better.

Aunt Lauren finally lets me go, after a hug of course. And I go to the main building, to get my schedule, room key etc. I walk towards the desk, behind the desk sits an old lady, she looks kind of nice, but I wouldn't have the slightest clue about her character.

"Hallo I'm Chloe, Saunders. I'm transferring here and the rector, I taught his name was Davidoff told me to go to the main building to get my stuff I need this year," I told the older lady. She was searching through some stuff at her desk and she gave me two bags full of stuff. I have seriously no idea what to do with it.

"In the bags are your uniform, and your sport clothing. You can keep everything including the bags. Here are the keys you will need this year, this one is for your locker and this one is for your room. And last but not least: a map of the school and your schedule for this year. If you need anything, I'm right here," and with that she let me go. Since I'm in the main building I first go to my locker to drop my sport clothing. I look at the key in my hand, I have number 158. I just walk through the main building. Looking for the hallway with the lockers. Finally I find the hallway and start looking for 158. _1, 9, 28, 74, 108, 147, 148, 149, 150…. WHAT?! _Yes indeed, the last locker in the hallway is 150. I have 158, just great!

"Ugh" I groan, just looking at the locker in front of me, 150, trying to change the number to 158.

"Where are we staring at," says a male voice in my ear, I jump sky-high because of the sudden appearance. "Skittish as a kitten, aren't you?" I turn to the voice and look right into brown almond-shaped eyes, which belong to an Asian looking boy with blond hair.

"You're new right? You look a little lost," the boys says with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm kind of lost, just looking for my locker but I have no idea where it could be," I look at the boy through my eyelashes, and find him looking at me.

"Well which locker is your?" he smiles at me and the smile is so intense, I almost melt right here. I give him the key from my locker. "You need to be in the other hallway, follow me," he starts walking and I just follow him. "I'm Simon by the way," he likes to talk, that's clear.

"Chloe," I say, looking at my surroundings, I need to find my way by myself tomorrow, right? Then we walk into a hallway with even more lockers.

"Here you go, locker 158," I look up at my locker to see he's right, he brought me to my locker. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, I would be looking for my locker for days if you didn't help me," I say to him with a smile. I put my stuff in my locker and look back at Simon.

"So you're new here, when did you arrive?" And of course, someone who likes to chit chat, also likes to ask questions.

"About twenty minutes ago," I look at the skeptical look on his face. "What?"

"You're here twenty minutes? Of course you have no idea where to go. Here let me help you, what's your room number, I will get you there. And tomorrow I will help you get through the day without scratches, okay?" I smile at him, he is being so nice to me, I can't help it.

"Okay," I say and I tell him that I will stay in room 209.

"209, you got to be kidding?! Liz, a good friend of mine, lives there, this is just amazing! Imagine the movie nights we're going to have! This is going to be fun!" And I knew it was.

**Soooooo? What do you think, do you like? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The second chapter! Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! The reviews made me want to write more, so here is the next chapter!**

**Derek's POV**

Peter and I walk into the girls dorm and many girls stare at us. It isn't normal to have guys over in the girls dorm, it's even weirder if the guys who come over are the two most popular guys in school, aka me and Peter. Peter, the guy he is, smiles at all the girls, some of them ecstatic when he smiles at them, others pretend not to care, but you can see them blush, turning into tomato's. It's kind of fun to watch and I get a grin on my face. We go to the second floor, towards room 209. When we're in front of the door Peter makes this movement with his hand and gives me this glare which says: _before tomorrow morning would be nice._ And I knock on the door. A girl with blond hair and a cheery smile opens the door. Her smile fades when she sees us.

"What do you want?" Liz asks. Yeah Liz really hates us. She is Simons best friend. Simon hates me, therefore Liz hates me. She probably hates Peter because Peter is kind of pushy when he likes a girl. He always liked Liz, still does, but Liz wasn't really interested, so Peter pushed it, the dumbass he is. She didn't want to be his friend anymore. Peter was upset, made all the girls in our year be hostile towards Liz, and Liz hates him ever since. Did I mention Peter isn't the brightest?

"Liz, why so bitchy? We're here to be nice for once," Peter uses that voice again. He is just to desperate, seriously. It's damn clear Liz doesn't want him, but I think he really likes Liz. So I let him be.

"Please do spill, what are you guys doing here?" Liz snaps. Alright maybe we should just be straight to the point. Peter also noticed.

"We're looking for the new girl," Peter says, still using that random voice. Liz face becomes dark. She is really, really angry.

"Why are you guys looking for her," she says with a voice which is even darker then her face.

"Actually, there's a party at our place tonight, and we wanted to invite her, to make her feel welcome. You can come too if you want," awesome Peter, just awesome. You made the girl angry and this is how you fix it? Inviting her to a party?

"I rather eat glass," Liz snaps. Ouch. "The new girl hasn't been here yet, probably walking around campus. She could be here any minute because the janitor just brought her luggage, if you guys come back in half an hour, she will be here," with that she wants to shut the door, but I'm not going to accept that, and I push the door open and walk inside the room.

"Or we wait here till she comes," I say, and Peter follows me into the room. Peter looks around. The room is blue and there are two queen-size beds, two closets and two desk to work on, there also is a huge TV-screen with a lot of options, and I see a little refrigerator next to Liz desk . Liz's side of the room is decorated with a lot of pictures of Liz and her friends, family, etc. the other side is kind of empty comparing to Liz's side.

"This room is perfect for you Liz, you always liked blue. Blue is okay, but black suites me more, don't you think?" Peter trying to make conversation. Well that doesn't really work when the girl you're talking to is really, really mad at you because you just got into her room when she wants you out.

"If you like black so much, I would love to give you a black eye. Now get the hell out of my room!" Ugh Liz's yelling is painful for my ears. It wouldn't be as painful, if I was just a human, but well I'm not. You know the story's they tell you about werewolves, how they change when the moon is full and shit like that. Thank you Hollywood for the wrong image about werewolves. Well I'm a werewolf and let me tell you, Hollywood lied. I've never changed completely, but I know a lot of things about werewolves. We don't just change when the moon is full. Actually, we change multiple times a week. Like two or three times. The changing is really painful, believe me. You can become a werewolf when you're born like one, that's when one of your parents is a werewolf or a werewolf has to bite you, the moment the saliva is in your blood it's like a virus and you become a werewolf. When the saliva is spread through your body, you immediately change, that will be your first change, and definitely not your last, because once you get bitten, you will be a werewolf the rest of your life. Last part of being a werewolf: you have a constant voice in your head, that is your wolf talking to you. Giving you advice and stuff like that. It's kind of annoying. Just as annoying as Liz screaming. Liz screaming, sounds like she is getting murdered, and seriously five second after Liz has screamed she wanted us out, Simon runs into the room.

"Liz what is going on?.. What the hell?" Simon says. He probably taught Liz was in trouble and came running in here immediately. And when he saw us he knew why Liz screamed and now he wants to know why Peter and I are hanging around in her room.

"Nice to see you too, Simon," I say, my voice full of with sarcasm. He isn't happy to see me, and I know. Suddenly I smell something new, well more someone new, a light strawberry sent. "We were all waiting for the new girl to arrive, but I see you already met her," I say as Simon is still standing in the doorway and then he takes a quick look into the hallway, busted. "Chloe, we all want to meet you, why don't you come in?" I say as sweet as possible. Simon looks at me, anger filling his eyes.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I will make you feel sorry," Simon whispers, the sound is so soft no one can hear. No one except the boy with the werewolf gens, aka me. I just smile, Simon just gets angrier every second. Then Chloe comes in. She is really small, her strawberry blond hair is filled with cherry red stripes. And the best thing: her big blue eyes. _**Mate.**_ That's another part of being a werewolf, just like regular wolfs, werewolves find their one and only love, aka their mate. They need to be around their mate. If the mate don't wants to be with the werewolf, this causes a depression on the werewolf's side. They don't eat, talk etc. till their mate wants to be with the werewolf. If the mate dies, the werewolf will be depressed for a few days, before committing suicide.

_What do you mean mate? _I ask my wolf.

_**I mean she is your mate, you dumbass. Now ask her to the freaking party you're throwing, or I will make your life a living hell. **_My wolf says, he is kind of a jerk, but he is right, I should ask her to the party.

"How do you know my name?" my mate asks. I'm feeling the biggest moron on earth for calling her by her name. She didn't introduced herself yet.

"I just do," smooth Derek, really freaking smooth. "I'm Derek, and I wanted to welcome you at our school," I say looking at my mate.

"Thanks," she says, looking a little confused. Then she looks at the people behind me, aka Peter and Liz. "And you guys are?" she asks with a voice like an angel.

While Liz introduces herself as her roommate I shoot at glare at Peter, saying: _stay away, this girl is mine._ Peter gets my glare and nods his head. Then Chloe looks at Peter questionably.

"I'm Peter, Derek's roommate," like it mattered he was my roommate. But it worked, she looked back at me, this was my chance, I needed to ask her to the party at our place.

"Well Peter and I are throwing a party at our place tonight, and we wanted to invite you over," I say, smiling. I said it. Now she would come to the party and I will get to know her better, I can't be any happier.

"I would love to, but Simon just asked me to join him and Liz for a movie night," ouch, that one really hurts. She looks at Simon and asks: "Right?"

"Right! I did," says Simon, his mood lifted.

_**I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!**_

_Calm down._

"Well, both Simon and Liz are invited, so the three of you can come to our place," I'm being desperate and I know it.

"Nah, we're good, thank you though," she smiles at me, it's an innocent one. She wants to look like she feels guilty, but she actually doesn't. "Derek, Peter, do you mind leaving our room, I need to unpack my stuff," we walk to the door and then I turn around to see her standing in the doorway. "I'll see you around," and with that she closes the door.

_Yeah, I'll see you around_

**Chloe's POV**

I walk with Simon through the main building, making our way towards the girls dorm.

"So, why did you transfer here?" I know I would have to answer this question sooner or later. But I didn't really expect it this early. Simon sees my mood swing and his face immediately turns apologetic. "Stupid question, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine! We don't have to talk at all if you don't want, actually…." It is funny how upset he got for making me upset. I laugh.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind," I say giving him my best smile. He sighs out of relief. "This is my fifth high school," his eyebrows raise. "And actually I want to stay here, and not move again. It sucks when you just got friends and then you have to move again, you know. So at boarding school where you have your own, well, home, you don't have to move along with your parents. So yeah, this is perfect for me."

"Well, you have me and Liz now, for three more years…. So this is your fifth high school?" Simon asks. I just nod, not feel like talking about it. "Wow, well that indeed sucks, why do you have to move this often?" Another painful question, thank you Simon.

"My father has to travel a lot for his job, so he takes me with him," I say, looking at the ground.

"And your mother?" Seriously Simon, why don't you just take a sword and stab it in my heart?!

"Died in a hit and run, years ago," Simon looks at me, shocked.

"I'm so sorry, I'm asking really bad question, don't I?" I shrug. He didn't know so, it's no big deal, but he still feels bad, so I do the only thing I can do, I ask him about his family.

"Now you know everything about my weird family, now it's your turn, so tell me," Simon looks at me, happy, because I still want to talk to him, but he also looks sad. I'm feeling bad. My family situation is well not awesome, but maybe Simon's is really bad.

"My dad is an awesome guy actually, I have no idea who my mom is, and I don't really care either. I have a sister, Tori. Tori is my half-sister. And I have an adoptive-brother, Derek," Simon spits out the names of his sister and his brother, I wonder what is wrong. "You will see them around, they're both sophomores," he says.

"You don't like your siblings?" I'm sorry Simon, I know I'm being harsh but I'm a curious person.

"They are both hanging with the popular group. And well Tori has always been a bitch, but Derek, he was actually nice, you know. But when we went to high school, he started to hang with the popular guys, and well he became a jackass. So now when we see each other we don't even talk," I look at Simon while he tells me about his siblings. And everyone can see, he doesn't really care about what the hell Tori is up too, but he was really hurt by Derek. And as impulsive as I am, I gave him a hug. He stiffs but then he hugs me back. "Thanks Chloe," _No problem Simon_. We both let go and because of all the talking I didn't realize we got to the girls dorm already. "We need to go to the second floor," and off we go. We get a lot of stares. Probably because I'm the new girl, or because Simon is in the girls dorm. I don't know and I actually don't care.

When we're almost at my dorm I hear a girl shout: "Now get the hell out of my room!" Simon looks at me and says: "Stay here," and runs towards the shouting girl's room, room 209, aka my room. Hell no I'm going to wait here when there are happening things in my new room. So I walk towards the door, but I keep hidden. I see Simon open the door and I hear him yelling: "Liz what is going on?.. What the hell?" I have no idea what is going on, I walk closer. I hear a lower voice, an adult man maybe, say: "Nice to see you too, Simon." The sarcasm dripping of the words. I have no idea who the hell is talking to Simon, but I would rip his head off, if I could. The voice continues, "We were all waiting for the new girl to arrive," _What the actual..?_ Why are people waiting for me? I know they're probably trying to be nice, but let me unpack first! "But I see you already met her," the voice continues. Okay, I'm definitely lost. How did he know? Simon looks away and his eyes meet mine, for just a second. "Chloe, we all want to meet you, why don't you come in?" the voice sounds softer now, but I still don't trust whoever this voice belongs too. I mean how the hell did he know my name? I only introduced myself to the lady at the desk and to Simon. The whole situation bugs me, but I decide to go into the room. Inside I see Simon, a blond girl, probably Liz and two more boys. One of them has black hair and intense emerald green eyes, the other has brown hair and also green eyes, just not as intense as the eyes from the other boy. The boy with the emerald eyes, just stares at me, and I actually feel really uncomfortable. So I use my best defense, offence.

"How do you know my name?" I ask him. I see a change in his expression, shocked maybe? Maybe this jerk hoped I wouldn't notice, but I did.

"I just do," well that isn't creepy, not creepy at all. _What the fuck is this guy's problem?_ "I'm Derek, and I wanted to welcome you at our school," I've heard that name before. Derek? Wasn't that the name of Simon's brother? So this is mister popular.

"Thanks," I say to him, not really grateful. Then I remember he isn't the only one in the room, and I look at the girl and the boy behind mister popular. "And you guys are?" The girl smiles at me and introduces herself as Liz, my roommate. If she and Simon were good friends, she is probably nice. And if she was nice, I didn't really bother having her as my roommate, it would actually be really fun, just like Simon said. What did he say again, something about movie nights? Then I look towards the last boy in the room.

"I'm Peter, Derek's roommate," I look at Derek, aka the biggest jerk around. He smiles at me and I wouldn't mind slapping that smile of his face.

"Well Peter and I are throwing a party at our place tonight, and we wanted to invite you over," like that was going to happen, he has been a jerk to Simon, he could go to hell with his party.

"I would love to," lying. "But Simon asked me to join him and Liz for a movie night," more lying. I look at Simon as I say: "Right?"

"Right! I did," Simon says, smiling again. I can't help it but smile with him. Derek on the other hand looks like he is going to kill Simon.

"Well, both Simon and Liz are invited, so the three of you can come to our place," nice try, but not falling for it. I could see the hate floating through the room. Simon and Liz definitely didn't want to go to the party. So I would make sure we didn't have to.

"Nah, we're good, thank you though," I smile at him, innocently. But actually I didn't give a damn about his feelings or what so ever. So I maybe look like I feel bad for the guy, I don't.

"Derek, Peter, do you mind leaving our room, I need to unpack my stuff," I say, almost pushing them towards the door, when they left the room, I want to shut the door, but I look up. Derek looks at me, pain in his eyes. I can't help but feel bad for the guy.

"I'll see you around," and with that I close the door.

**Did you like it?! I really hope so! Let me know!**

**Fiction 2.0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A special thanks to the people who reviewed again, it makes me feel really good. I wasn't sure if people would like it and all this positive feedback make me want to write more. Here is the third chapter**

* * *

**Derek's POV**

Peter and I walk back to our room. I'm processing what just happened. Chloe, the new girl, my mate, the love of MY life, just chose Simon over me. How did this happen? Why did she chose Simon of all boys? It wouldn't matter this much if the boy she chose wasn't my backstabbing brother. How did they even meet in this short amount of time?

_**You really don't get it, do you?**_

_Get what exactly?_

_**Simon played you, well actually, played her. He knew she would be important to you, so he looked out for her, so he would be first. Now he can use her against you.**_

_How would he know she is important to me? I didn't even knew she was my mate till I saw her._

_**And you're supposed to be a genius.. It was probably a spell or something.**_

Simon is a sorcerer, so he can use magic. He says a spell in Greek or Latin and shit happens. Used to know a lot about his tricks, but not anymore so it could be true. Simon could have used his magic to see if she would be important to me. When he got his answer, which was: Hell yeah. He decided to use this in his advantage. So now he uses Chloe, with her big, beautiful, blue eyes… _CONCENTRATE YOU IDIOT!_ So now he uses Chloe to torture me. _That's low Simon, really low._ I need to fix this. It's five twenty. Aka dinner was in ten minutes. Since Simon takes his insulin in his room, he has to go there before dinner.

"I got to go, see you during dinner?" I say when we get to our dorm.

"Sure thing, captain," Peter says as he goes to the other boys on the sport fields, next to our dorm. I go inside the dorm and go to the room Simon shares with Brady. I knock on the door and Brady opens it, annoyed. Okay, I know what you think: a lot of people hate you, maybe you're a real pain in the ass. But the thing is, Brady and Simon are good friends. Need more explanation?

"Hey Brady, dinner is going to be served in about ten minutes, why aren't you going to look what's on the menu?" I don't really care what Brady is going to do, he just has to go away, so I can talk to Simon.

"Simon isn't here," alright, maybe straight to the point works better.

"Go enjoy yourself outside the dorm or I will make your life hell during basketball-practice," Brady got the message, let me inside and leaves the room. I look around, Simon's side of the room, is decorated with his drawings. On the wall, on his closet, on his desk. I smirk at the sight of this, Simon always liked to draw. On his desk I see his insulin. I grab the insulin and look if Simon used it already, but he hasn't. Simon could be here any second, so I decide to take a look at his drawings while I wait. I see a drawing of Liz, and one of Brady. But I also see a wolf. Then I take a better look. He drew a werewolf. The wolf has black hair and emerald green eyes. Simon drew me. I look at the signature and the date he finished the drawing. He made this a week ago. _Simon, you're really confusing._

Then I hear someone put a key in the lock. Simon. I turn around to face my brother. The door opens. When Simon sees me, he almost jumps.

"What the hell?" He looks at me, surprise all over his face. It makes me smirk.

"Nice to see you too, brother," I say to him.

"What the hell is going on, the past weeks I haven't seen you once. And today you're waiting for me in my room, what is this all about?" This makes me kind of angry. He knows what's going on. He should stop play dumb.

"What is this all about?!" I was shouting, I was angry at Simon, really, really angry. "This is all about Chloe, you can't use her like that. That's wrong, really wrong Simon!"

"What do you mean 'Use her like that'? I'm not using her, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You use her to torture me!" Simon looks at me, disbelief in his eyes.

"Not everything is about you! I'm not using her to torture you, she is just a nice girl, that's all," he says. He knows Chloe is important to me, so he befriend her. He made her hate me, before she even knew who I really am. That's using someone.

"Bull shit Simon! I don't know which spell you've used, but it worked! She hates me, and that's your fault," I look into his eyes, his eyes angry and.. And what, I don't understand what other emotion is in there, but I don't care.

"You know what? I'm done with all of this," he grabs his insulin and runs out of the door. _Damn it Simon!_ I still need to talk to him, so I follow his scent to the cafeteria. I see Simon walking towards his normal table where Brady, Liz and Chloe already seated there. I grab a tray and get some lasagna. I decide to go to their table. If I'm going to talk to Simon, I maybe also could show Chloe I'm not that bad. So I go to their table.

I see Chloe looking at me. Next to her I see Liz and next to Liz I see Brady and next to Brady, Simon who is shooting daggers at me with his eyes. I'm feeling kind of uncomfortable with the stares and all. The only seat left is the one in between Chloe and Simon. _Well this is going to be special. Sitting in between my mate, who hates me, and my brother, who also hates me._

_**Don't say it likes it's torturous. Because you know damn well you want this.**_

Okay, maybe my wolf is right. I don't really mind being this close to Chloe.

Liz, Brady, Simon and Chloe are still staring at me.

"You guys don't mind if I join you guys today right?" I smile at the people looking at me. I take a bite of my lasagna.

"I wouldn't mind, if you weren't thinking with your dick," I choke on my lasagna. I can't belief Liz just said that! Then she looks from Simon to Chloe. Chloe just sits there, not understanding what is going on, probably. She just looks at her spaghetti. This dinner is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I turn around to see Liz and Simon staring at me. After about two minutes it starts to bug me.

"What?" I ask. I hate when people stared at me, it makes me nervous. And making me nervous was making me not concentrate on what I'm doing, that makes me fall. And that leads to make me break things. So people shouldn't be staring!

"Girl, you're dead," Liz says. I stare at her questionably. _Dead? What do you mean dead?_ "You just rejected and embarrassed Derek Souza, the most popular and most annoying guy in school. He will make you feel sorry," _okay what? So because I don't go to a party and don't play it subtle he's going to make my life hell? Alright mister Popular, if that's the game you want to play._ "By the way, I can't remember we had planned a movie night?"

"Sorry, Simon mentioned something about it, so I used it. I didn't want to go to that stupid party," Liz looks at me. Really looks at me. Takes in every detail.

"You didn't want to go to the party, why?" she is interrogating me, alright, I admit it, if I had a new roommate, I would ask questions too. I shrug.

"Derek looked like an ass, and Simon told me about him, I don't really need his drama, so," I say, shrugging. Then Simon joins the conversation.

"You rejected Derek because I told you he was an ass?" he asks, surprise all over his face.

"Yeah and because Derek proved your point when he talked to you. The thing I hated most though was the fact he thinks he can get away with everything. Just assuming I would go to that party, I don't like it," I say to Simon.

"Girl I like you, you're not an airhead like most girls around here," Liz is smiling at me at this point. "You know what, we are going to have a movie night tonight! Simon, go tell Brady it's movie night," _Brady?_ "Chloe and I will fix some movies, it's at our place, at seven," Simon gives her a thumps up and leaves the room.

"I have some movies with me, we could pick one of those?" Liz looks at me with a knowing smile. "What?"

"Girl, our movie night is a movie _night_," She says pointing out the word night. "That means no sleep for you tonight, we're going to watch movies all night!" I smiled, I didn't mind watching movies all night. "And because you're new, we have to watch some of your favorites, making sure you have a good taste about movies," She gets enthusiastic. I walk over to one of my bags and open the one with my movie collection. I spot my favorites and put them on my desk. I start to unpack, it isn't much, just clothes, toiletries and movies, so after 5 minutes my bags were empty and under my bed.

"Dinner is in about five minutes, let's go, I want our regular spot," Liz literally drags me out of the room. When we leave the room I finally ask the question which was bugging me.

"Why would mister popular ask me to his party, he doesn't even know me," I say. Liz looks at me and gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Well a transfer student is kind of special. So there are a few rumors about you,"

"Already?" I sigh. "What kind of rumors?"

"Well most boys were talking about you being hot, so that one isn't really that bad,"

"Are there more rumors?" I ask, hoping that was the only one.

"Well Brady told me that he heard some guys talking about the new girl and that she would be easy,"

"Easy as in?" _Let it be easy to get friends with, let it be easy to get friends with.._

"Easy as sleeps with every guy she sees," I grunt, this has to be a stupid joke. "Don't be grumpy jet, you didn't even heard the last rumor!" I looked at her shocked, how could the last rumor be worse than the one about me being easy? "Okay, you're not going to like this, but the last rumor is about why you're transferring here.." I look at her with my best glare, _just tell me already_. "They say you got transferred because of a sex-scandal at your last school, aka sleeping with every guy there and then your old school got sick of you and expelled you," I'm ready to cry. This is going to take a long time for people to forget about. I'm screwed.

"You don't believe it do you?" I ask her. She laughs and looks at me.

"Like I was going to believe those airheads before I see you myself," I laugh with her. But then remember why we were talking about this.

"And what does this have to do with Derek asking me to his party?"

"He heard you are hot and easy, so he wants to know you. He's kind of a dick-thinker,"

"Dick-Thinker?" _What the hell is a dick-thinker?_

"Boys who just want girls to sleep with, think most of the time with their dick, a dick-thinker," I laugh at this, Liz is actually really funny and easy going.

As we reach the cafeteria I see it's Italian day. I decide to go with the spaghetti and together with Liz I walk toward her regular spot. There is a guy waving at Liz and Liz turns to me.

"That's Brady, Simon's roommate and a good friend of us, he is also watching with us tonight," I look at the boy, Brady, he has brown hair and blue eyes, weird combination, but it suits him. Liz sits down next to him and I sit down next to Liz.

"Hey, I'm Brady, you must be the new girl," I look right into his eyes and smile at him.

"Chloe," I say.

"Has Simon told you about our movie night? Because Chloe is new, she has to pick the movies, I have some popcorn and coke. I'm so excited!" Liz practically yells at him in her excitement.

"I didn't get to Simon yet because his idiot brother came by and practically threatened me if I wouldn't leave, he would make my life hell," Brady says.

"Derek did that, why?" Liz asks.

"He wanted to talk to Simon apparently, why? I have no idea, but I don't think it's something good," Brady looks kind of pissed off. Probably because he didn't like the idea of Derek talking to Simon.

"You never know what happened today!" Brady looks at her questionably. "Derek showed up at our room, demanding to talk to Chloe, she wasn't there yet so I told him to leave, then he stormed into my room, and said he wouldn't leave until he got to speak to Chloe. Then I screamed at him to leave. Simon got into the room asking what was going on and Simon brought Chloe. Derek asked Chloe to a party and she completely blew him off, which you did awesome by the way." Liz says in one breath, I'm kind of impressed by how fast this girl is able to talk.

"That explains, Souza has his eyes on you Chloe, so that's why he wants to talk to Simon, because Simon already knows you. He's using Simon to get close to you, It wouldn't be the first time," Brady stated.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Souza liked a girl. Simon and this girl where really good friends, so Souza was all brotherly with Simon again, we were all happy he was back with us. But when the girl blew Derek off, Derek dumped Simon again. Simon didn't say a thing for a whole week," Brady informs me.

"The more I hear about this guy, the more I want to kick him where it counts," I say. Both Brady and Liz laugh at that.

"I just hope Simon won't fall for this, he would be devastated if Derek dumps his ass again," Liz says, looking worried. I didn't like this guy, he just uses everyone to get what he wants, well he isn't going to get it this time. I will make clear I'm not interested. And if he is going to make my life hell because I rejected him, I didn't care. I just didn't want Simon, the guy I consider my friend already and I just know him for less than an hour, to get hurt.

Simon walks towards us, looking sad. He sits down next to Brady. "Simon is everything okay?" I ask him.

"Yes, everything-," he stops himself. "You know what, no I'm not okay, I can't stand Derek anymore. You want to know what he has done this time?" He asks, merely speaking to Liz and Brady. The both nod. "He came to our room, accusing me that I would use Chloe to get at him. And that it worked, because Chloe would hate him. I just.." He trails off.

"You got to be kidding me, what kind of sick joke is this?" Liz says, follow her stare to see Derek coming this way. Simon looks like he is going to be sick and stare angrily at him. Derek looks a little lost but then takes the last seat, between Simon and me. I look at him, feeling the hate towards him coming from Liz, Simon and Brady. I'm feeling exactly the same.

"You guys don't mind if I join you guys today right?" _Derek, newsflash, everybody minds! _Derek gives us a smile and takes a bit of his lasagna.

"I wouldn't mind, if you weren't thinking with your dick," Liz said exactly what I thought about. Derek chokes on his lasagna. I look at my spaghetti, I didn't want to look at this guy anymore. He makes me sick. He thinks he is awesome. He thinks he can get every girl he wants. He's harassing my friends; he has been an ass to Liz, has treated Brady and used Simon. I think I've never felt so much hate towards someone. This dinner is going to be hell.

* * *

**Let me know, did you like it, what do you want to see in the story, because I have a idea what I want with this story, but I also listen to my reviewers, so if you really want something to be in here, review! And if I like it, I will put it in the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**As always: Thanks to all the reviewers again. I know I do this every chapter, but it means a lot to me, so thank you so much! Here is chapter 4!**

* * *

**Simon's POV**

I laugh at Liz's joke, it was genius. I look at Derek, who look like he's going to die. Liz on the other hand looks like she would be glad to be the one to kill him. Chloe is still staring at her spaghetti and Brady looks at both Liz and Chloe, really worried. Well Liz can handle herself, but Chloe on the other hand looks like she is going to faint. "Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" I ask Derek, meaning: What the hell are you doing, get the hell out of here.

"I rather sit with you guys," _LIAR, you freaking liar!_ He looks directly at Chloe. Okay he maybe wants to sit with Chloe, but the rest of us, no way. No one says anything, and as the silence continues, Derek looks more out of place, Liz and Brady look more filled with hatred and Chloe just looks sicker.

"Hey, are you okay? You look sick," Derek asks Chloe. _Well isn't he just a hero._ She looks at him and the next words I would never expected from her.

"Some people just make me sick, that's all," what? WHAT? I mean, I don't like Derek or something, but this is seriously mean! She doesn't even know him. And she says this? She seriously is a bitch, no doubt.

"What the hell is your problem Chloe?! He tried to be nice! You know what, I was wrong about you, you're just as bitchy as all those other girls around here!" It was true, he tried to be nice, and even if he is a jerk, a man who likes you, doesn't deserve this. Chloe stands up, looks towards Derek and then looks at me, looking hurt. Then she walks off. The silence is back and I see Brady and Liz staring at me. Derek looks surprised and me? I'm still pissed.

"Seriously Simon, open your eyes, and see who your friends are. Or were, you just lost Chloe as your friend," Liz says before she walks away. I think about her words. And then it comes to me. I defended Derek, my brother who dropped us like we were trash. I made Chloe, the girl that only been nice to me, and who was on my side and scolded Derek probably for me, run away. I'm feeling like a jerk. No I'm a jerk. How am I going to fix this?

"That wasn't okay dude, seriously," great, even my roommate hates me. Brady grabs Chloe's, Liz's and his own tray, puts them away and leaves the cafeteria.

"Seriously, what did I do wrong?" I ask at no one in particular.

"Simon, they all hate me. Chloe just said she hates me, you got angry at her and because you're at my side, they chose Chloe's," I forgot Derek was here.

"I'm not at your side," I snap.

"Of course you're not. If you would excuse me, I don't feel hungry anymore," Derek walks away, leaving me behind. I hurt Chloe and Derek. _Good job Simon, good job..  
_

* * *

**Derek's POV**

Simon laughs, I don't get why it's so funny, it's just embarrassing and kills every shot I have with Chloe. Chloe probably thinks I just want her so I can sleep with her. And that's definitely not true. I need her, and not just like that. This is going to be really hard. Liz keeps looking at me like she is going to kill me.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" subtle Simon, subtle.

"I rather sit with you guys," well, I rather sit with Chloe, but I am not going to tell her that.

There is another silence, but this time, Chloe is looking at me. Well more glaring. She looks like she just got hit in her stomach. She looks sick, is she sick?

"Hey, are you okay? You look sick," I ask her. She keeps her eyes on me.

"Some people just make me sick, that's all," _hear that scattering noise? Yeah? That is my heart!_ She hates me, Simon was wrong, she can't stand me. She looks away, angrier than before. _What did I do? Why does she hate me so much already?! _

"What the hell is your problem Chloe?! He tried to be nice! You know what, I was wrong about you, you're just as bitchy as all those other girls around here!" _Thank you Simon for the back-up, but I don't like you screaming towards my mate._ Chloe stands up, looks at me and then looks at Simon before walking away. For a few minutes there's just silence, Liz and Brady just look at Simon. Simon is still a little pissed at Chloe. Then Liz finally breaks the silence.

"Seriously Simon, open your eyes, and see who your friends are. Or were, you just lost Chloe as your friend," with that she walks away.

"That wasn't okay dude, seriously," Brady takes Liz's, Chloe's and his own tray, puts them away, and leaves the cafeteria.

"Seriously, what did I do wrong?" Simon asks. _Well, if you have a moment._

"Simon, they all hate me. Chloe just said she hates me, you got angry at her and because you're at my side, they chose Chloe's," I tell him.

"I'm not at your side," okay, maybe I was wrong, maybe Simon was still pissed at me, but this was harsh.

"Of course you're not. If you would excuse me, I don't feel hungry anymore," I walk away, leaving Simon behind.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

"What the hell is your problem Chloe?! He tried to be nice! You know what, I was wrong about you, you're just as bitchy as all those other girls around here!" I'm shocked, I was on his side, for god's sake! I take a look at Derek, the guy just ruined my life! And at Simon, the guy I thought was my friend, but apparently he cares more about his backstabbing brother, than about a real friend. I walk away, tears in my eyes. I screwed up already. I made Simon angry, Liz would hate me for it and Brady will hate me even more. They were at my side when it was me against Derek. But when it's me against Simon, they're on Simon's side. I had friends for an hour and screwed up, again. When I walk outside the cafeteria, I don't want to go to my room, Liz has to go to her room at some point, and I didn't want to be confronted by her. So when I look around, I see the woods, and decide to go there. I walk till I get to a clearing, there's a river where I sit down. I remember when I used to swim with my mother in the lake not far from our house in the woods. It was a happy memory. And while I sit there, I think about it. I missed her, and thinking about her made me cry even more.

"Rough day?" a low voice says. I almost jump. I look behind me to see Derek standing behind me. I look away. You got to be kidding me. From everybody on this planet he has to be the one to find me. Great. And to make it worse, he has seen the tears on my face.

"Okay, I know you hate me, but you need someone to talk with, so pretend I'm a curious stranger," _What the hell?_ Why? It doesn't make Simon, Liz and Brady forgive me. And I don't really care about Derek to like me or not. But he is right. I really need someone to talk to. _O what the hell, why not._

"Alright," I hate the tears in my voice. _Man up!_

"Let's start over then. Rough day?" _understatement of the year._

"You could say that," He takes his seat next to me.

"What happened?" _Like you don't know, you kind of ruined my day._

"Well first, I transferred to a new school, which is always hard. And I thought I wouldn't make friends this soon, but when I was looking for my locker, this guy, Simon helped me. He was really nice, and apparently he was a good friend of my roommate. So we walk towards my room and we talked, then I asked him about his family, he told me he had a adoptive brother. And he really liked his brother, Derek, till Derek dumped his ass. So I immediately hated Derek. When we get to my room Derek is there, asking me to his party, because he's, according to my roommate, Liz and Simon's roommate, Brady, hitting on me. I didn't like him thinking I would go somewhere this easy with him. So I started to hate him more. When I walk towards the cafeteria with my roommate, she tells me, Derek probably liked me because some rumors about me being hot, easy and transferred here because of a sex-scandal. Then in the cafeteria I meet Simon's roommate, Brady. Which tells us Derek is probably using Simon to get to me. I hated him for it. So then I make a really mean comment, and Simon got really pissed at me. So now he, his roommate and my own roommate hate me," at the end I'm sobbing again. _God damn, man up already!_

"I would hate Derek too, if I were you," _what? But.. I don't.. I'm lost._

"Really?"

"Yeah, like you tell it, he's not someone anyone would like. But don't you think there's another side to the story?" …. No I didn't think about that …. _Why are you messing with my mind! I hate you, there is no good reason to be a jerk like this!_ And still I want him to tell what he thinks.

"Then what do you think was his side," I ask quietly.

"Well I think this guy, Derek, heard about there being a transfer student, Chloe, because it isn't common to have a transfer he was immediately interested in her story, so because of his curiosity and because he wanted to welcome her, he wanted to invite her to the party at his place," _He sounds honest.. Stop it, he's messing with you!_ "He got really excited so he just went to her room to meet her. When he was there, she wasn't there, but her roommate, Liz, was. Liz hated Derek, because his brother, Simon hated him. Derek didn't know why Simon hated him," Don't _you see the pain in his eyes, he is telling the truth_! "Then his brother Simon came in with Chloe, and Derek immediately fell for her. Fast and hard. She was overwhelming. He had no idea what to do, how to speak. He was to blown away to even breath. And then she blew him of." His eyes looked towards the river, but I could still see the pain in them. _I really hurt him._ "Derek was going to his own room, when he realized Simon was probably hitting on Chloe. And he went to Simon's room. Simon and Derek had a fight" His eyes are full of pain, he hates the fact Simon is mad at him "When Derek went to the cafeteria he saw Chloe and wanted to talk to her. He was having dinner with the girl of his dreams and she made a comment which made his heart crack." The only thing I feel right now is guilt. This guy, really likes me, and although I don't like him, I don't had to be such a bitch about it. _You did an awesome job today Chloe. Made your first friend, Simon, mad. Made your roommate, Liz, hate you. You made another friend, Brady, disgusted of you. And last but not least made the guys who is liking you depressed._ "And because Simon knew Derek liked her so much, he lost his cool and scolded her out. I think you're not they only one with a bad day," while I look at him, I start to cry. Tears falling. He putted his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I was just sobbing in his chest.

"I didn't know, I just.." assumed you were a jerk. And I'm a total bitch by just assuming things without knowing.

"It's okay," he says to me softly. He strokes my back and my hair. It's actually kind of comforting. And we keep strangled like this for hours.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

When I'm outside I decide to go to the girls dorm, I needed to talk to Chloe, I needed to know why she hates me so much. But then I smell her scent, strawberry with a little vanilla, not bad. Here scent isn't going towards the girls dorm, it's going towards the woods just outside campus. Why the hell would she go here? I follow her scent till I get at a clearing, I know this clearing. I come here when I need to change, well I've never changed completely, but you understand. The clearing has a river crossing it. Chloe sits next to the river, just looking at the water.

"Rough day?" I ask her. I'm going to use a whole other tactic. At the sound of my voice she almost jumps. She looks at me, I see tears in her eyes and a few on her cheeks. She looks away again.

"Okay, I know you hate my, but you need someone to talk with, so pretend I'm a curious stranger," _Please try!_

"Alright," she says, tears in her voice. I just want to hug her, kiss the tears away.

"Let's start over then. Rough day?" I ask her again.

"You could say that," she answers. I sit down next to her.

"What happened?" I ask her, seriously interested in her day.

"Well first, I transferred to a new school, which is always hard. And I thought I wouldn't make friends this soon, but when I was looking for my locker, this guy, Simon helped me. He was really nice, and apparently he was a good friend of my roommate. So we walk towards my room and we talked, then I asked him about his family, he told me he had a adoptive brother. And he really liked his brother, Derek, till Derek dumped his ass. So I immediately hated Derek," _so that's why she hate me!  
"_ When we get to my room Derek is there, asking me to his party, because he's, according to my roommate, Liz and Simon's roommate, Brady, hitting on me. I didn't like him thinking I would go somewhere this easy with him. So I started to hate him more," _more hate. "_When I walk towards the cafeteria with my roommate, she tells me, Derek probably liked me because some rumors about me being hot, easy and transferred here because of a sex-scandal," _That isn't true! I didn't hear all the rumors, just the one Peter told me, and that one is really innocent! "_Then in the cafeteria I meet Simon's roommate, Brady. Which tells us Derek is probably using Simon to get to me. I hated him for it," _but I'm not using him! I can see why she hates me. "_So then I make a really mean comment, and Simon got really pissed at me. So now he, his roommate and my own roommate hate me," at the end she was sobbing again.

"I would hate Derek too, if I were you," I answer her. She looks at me questionably.

"Really?" she asks. I nod.

"Yeah, like you tell it, he's not someone anyone would like. But don't you think there's another side to the story?"

"Then what do you think was his side?" she asks quietly.

"Well I think this guy, Derek, heard about there being a transfer student, Chloe, because it isn't common to have a transfer he was immediately interested in her story, so because of his curiosity and because he wanted to welcome her, he wanted to invite her to the party at his place. He got really excited so he just went to her room to meet her. When he was there, she wasn't there, but her roommate, Liz, was. Liz hated Derek, because his brother, Simon hated him. Derek didn't know why Simon hated him. Then his brother Simon came in with Chloe, and Derek immediately fell for her. Fast and hard. She was overwhelming. He had no idea what to do, how to speak. He was to blown away to even breath. And then she blew him of. Derek was going to his own room, when he realized Simon was probably hitting on Chloe. And he went to Simon's room. Simon and Derek had a fight. When Derek went to the cafeteria he saw Chloe and wanted to talk to her. He was having dinner with the girl of his dreams she made a comment which made his heart crack. And because Simon knew Derek liked her so much, he lost his cool and scolded her out. I think you're not they only one with a bad day," I say. She looks at me, tears falling. I couldn't control myself and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me back instantly. Her face was at my chest.

"I didn't know, I just.." She can't end her sentence, she keeps sobbing.

"It's okay," I say stroking her back and her hair. We just sit there for god knows how long, just holding each other.

* * *

**A lot of POV's this chapter. What did you think about Simon's action? I'm sorry guys, but school is starting tomorrow, so I won't update a lot, but I will try to update once a week! Last: just like I said last chapter: if you want anything in the story, just tell me and if I like it, I'll write it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A new chapter, just a day after the last. I just did it:P. Wasn't easy though. But I'm not going to bore you with that! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Derek's POV**

It starts to get dark, but I don't want to let go of Chloe. I just want to hold her. That's all. And it looks like she wants the same because she doesn't break off the hug. Even when it's dark she doesn't let go of me. But then probably past midnight she falls asleep in my arms. I don't want to wake her up, so I don't move, but when she starts to shiver I know need to get her inside. So I pick her up, bridal style and walk her to the girls dorm. I make sure we don't get seen by anyone. When I get to room 209 I knock on the door. I hear Liz running to the door. I hear her whispering "Maybe it's Chloe!" Then she opens the door. She looks at Chloe in my arms. "O my god what happened?!" Then I see Simon and Brady behind her in the room.

"She's fine, just sleeping," I walk inside the room towards Chloe's bed. Simon takes away her covers, so I can put her on the bed. When I put her on the bed she shivers, but Simon places her covers on her again, then she stops shivering.

"Still what happened?" Liz whispers.

"Well when I left the cafeteria I decided to go look for Chloe, because I wanted to make sure she was okay," okay, it was a lie. I looked for her because I wanted to know why she hated me. But that wasn't the point! "The thing was, her scent went towards the woods, instead of going to the girls dorm, so I got worried," yes indeed, I just told them about me using her smell to find her. They all know I'm a werewolf. But they are all supernatural's too, so it's fine. Simon is a sorcerer, so he can use magic. But Liz and Brady are both shamans. Shamans can leave their body's to do.. well whatever they want. It's called Astral Projection. Shamans are also our healers when we get sick. I grew up with not only Simon as my brother, but also with Liz and Brady as my friends, so they know what I am. And Liz and Brady can recognize me as a werewolf because they can read that from my body or something, I have no idea how it works.

"I found her and we talked, a lot. She fell asleep, but I didn't want to wake her up, so I didn't move her. Until she started to shiver, I needed to get her back, so here I am," they don't need to know we hugged after we were done talking. And they don't need to know she fell asleep in my arms.

"I'm just happy she's fine, we looked everywhere for her!" Liz is apparently really happy because she gives me a hug. But fast she remembers it's me and lets go.

"Maybe you guys should go, before we wake Chloe. And I want to get some sleep myself too, since it's 2 A freaking M," Liz is right so we leave and walk towards our dorm. I say my goodbye to Simon and Brady and go to my own room. I heard the music from my room from downstairs. This is bad. I walk inside and there are too many people here. I wake towards my bed and get a pillow and want to leave again when a voice stops me.

"Souza, you're such a party-killer, we wait here a night for you to show up, and then you leave in what, 30 seconds?" Peter is drunk and I really don't want to handle him right now, so I continue walking. Too the only room I think I can crash in. I knock on the door, it opens and I look right into his eyes.

"You owe me," I tell him. He looks at the pillow in my hand.

"Sure," Simon answers. He gives me a blanket and with the pillow I brought I make a sort of comfortable bed on the floor. I fall asleep.

A knock on the door wakes me, I look at the clock on Simons desk, I says 4 AM. What the…

"Derek Souza, I know you're here!" I hear principal Davidoff yell. I'm busted, I sleep in a room which is definitely not mine. Brady and Simon wake up because of the yelling. I walk towards the door to open it, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Souza, Bae, Harsh, I want the three of you in my office in ten minutes!" _Seriously?_ We have to walk towards the main building at 4 in the morning! _That's just awesome._ With Brady and Simon I walk towards the principal's office. We wait outside till Davidoff ask us to come in. We sit down.

"It's against the rules to sleep in another room without permission, and you, Souza, broke it by sleeping in another room. And you, Bae and Harsh, broke I by letting Souza sleep in your room. But because of the circumstances I'm willing to forget about this," _circumstances? What._ "I understand why you left your room Derek. I want to let you know we got a student complaining about noise, so we went to your room. Not only did Peter Ricci organize a party, he also gave alcohol to minors. Everyone who was at the party got detention, and Peter Ricci got expelled. But since it was your room too, and we didn't find you there, we went looking for you. It was obvious you would sleep in your brothers room. I wanted to say I'm happy you aren't responsible for this and the fact that you are mature enough to leave your room. The three of you get a warning, don't let it happen again. Souza, you can sleep at your brother's tonight, because your room has to be cleaned. You will have the room to yourself for now. But there are coming some transfer students from Australia in a few days. You will share you room with one of them. Now, off to bed," we got away with a warning? That's all? _This must be my lucky night._ We walk back to Simon's and Brady's room, and at 5 I finally fall asleep again. It's a good thing it's Saturday tomorrow.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

"Seriously Simon, open your eyes, and see who your friends are. Or were, you just lost Chloe as your friend," I tell him. He is blind. _Why don't you just see it Simon, he's just using you!_ I walk away, I need to talk to Chloe. She has a head start because I was to shocked to even speak for a few minutes. She will be at our place now. When I'm there I don't see Chloe. _Maybe she is in the bathroom?_ I walk to the bathroom door. "Chloe, open up! It's me Liz," I say to the door. "Chloe?" I lay my hand on the doorknob. It isn't locked. I open it and I don't see Chloe. I walk back to the room. _Where is she?_

"Liz? Chloe? Open up," Brady knocks on the door. I grab my jacket and walk past him. He follows.

"Chloe is gone, we have to go look for her," we walk back towards the cafeteria. No Chloe. We search the main building. No Chloe. We look on the fields. No freaking Chloe. We go back to my room. No sign of Chloe or her presence before we got back. I sigh. "Where is that girl, seriously," I look at Brady. He hates the fact Chloe is well, lost? missing? It was eleven already, it was kind of worrying.

"Maybe she's at Simon's place, trying to make it up?" Brady suggests. I nod and we head to the guys dorm.

"What?!" Simon yells when we open the door. "O hey," sudden mood change.

"Where is Chloe?" I look at him, he looks surprised.

"I don't know," he says questionably. I sigh, I really hoped she would be here, but no luck. "Wait, isn't she just in your room,"

"Would I be here, if she was there?" I snap at him. I'm still mad at him.

"Where could she be?" He looks worried. Okay, I'm being harsh, but he deserves it. I mean, about time for a new girl. I love Brady and Simon, don't get me wrong, but as every girl, I need girl talk. And he made the girl who was perfect for the job run away. _Great job, Simon._

"We looked everywhere, but she is nowhere to be found," I tell him, my voice softer this time.

"Shit, shit, what do we do?" Simon is panicking. He should, it's his fault. He grabs his jacket and storms off. Well. I look at Brady and we run after him.

"Simon!" I call for him, but he keeps running. _Freak._ "Simon, stop running," he does as I say. I run towards him. "We will find her," He just nods. We walk to my room. "Okay, so what do we do now?" I ask while I sit down on my bed. We sat there, thinking about what to do. I see time past. I sigh frustrated when I see it's twelve already.

"Maybe she has her phone with her?" Brady asks.

"Do you have her number, because I don't," I tell him. She hadn't give it to us already because it didn't come up.

"School's administration has all the numbers of the students in their database right?" _Damn Brady, you're a genius!_

"So what's the plan?" Next hour we make a plan. At one A.M. we put our plan into action. Simon puts a recognition spell in our room. So when Chloe comes back, Simon will know and we can stop the mission and just go back to the room. Simon's magic comes in handy. Because he uses a spell that makes us invisible. Getting busted isn't on my bucket list, sue me. When we reach the administration, Brady comes in. Brady is pretty good with computers, thank god. I'm not going to bore you with the details. Merely because I have no idea what Brady is doing, but that isn't the point. Brady grabs his phone and puts the number in.

"I'm done, let's go," he says. We walk back to my room. In fifteen minutes, it will be two A.M.. I start to freak out a little. Why isn't she back yet? "Fingers crossed," Brady calls Chloe and I hear her phone, it is in her bag. I get it.

"Well," I say. We sit down, defeated. Then we hear a knock on the door. "Maybe it's Chloe!" I yell. I hope so. I mean, maybe she forgot her keys and has to knock. I open the door and see Derek. I'm irritated in an instant, but then I see Chloe in his arms. I'm worried, why isn't she walking by herself? But at the same time, if it was bad, Derek would be freaking out and he isn't. I feel relieved. Finally, she is back.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I wake up because the sun outside is just too much. I remember the night before and I don't want to get up. I feel the covers, so Derek brought me back to my room. _Great. _Liz is probably still mad at me. _Let her still be asleep, let her still be asleep._ I open my eyes and blue eyes are staring back at me, I scream.

"Calm down, it's just me," Liz says. I look at her, and look away. _She doesn't look mad._ "Get out of those clothes honey, the guys are here in ten minutes!" She throws some clothing at me, which I recognize as my own.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I ask her.

"Of course not. One, you had a problem with Simon, not with me. Two, I think you had the right to say it," I smile, at least I don't have a roommate who hates me. I put the clothes on Liz picked for me. It looks good, black skinny jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt. Then a knock on the door is heard.

"Girls, are you decent?" I hear Brady ask. So Brady isn't mad at me either. Well that's good. Liz tells him to come in, then I see Brady.. And Simon. _Awkward._ I look away, he is still mad at me. I can't handle it when people are mad at me.

"Chloe?" Simon asks. _Here goes nothing._ I look back at him. _Let the screaming begin._ "I'm so sorry about yesterday, I was a total ass," my jaw drops. _Well that was unexpected.._Liz pushes me to Simon and Simon catches me before I hit the ground and then gives me a hug. I hug him back. Maybe I didn't ruin everything.

* * *

As always: Did you like it? Leave a review! And again: Do you want anything in particular, just ask!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, me again, writing this chapter was a real pain, been really busy with school and all. Before reading the chapter I want to ask you guys for help. I think it's pretty obvious I'm not from America. That's why I need your help. There are a lot of events in America we don't have here. So my question: Would someone please give me some kind of calendar with all the important events. With events I mean: Thanksgiving, Halloween, homecoming, start and end of the seasons(sports). Actually everything that is important when your are at school. Data Please! Please I need your help, or I can't continue the story for much longer! _Btw I just see I've reached one thousand views! _**

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I wake up by my alarm clock, I slam with my hand on the hellish thing. _It's Sunday, why the hell am I waking up at 6 in the morning? __**Because today is training, now GET UP!**_ My wolf is right, I need to get out, _damn_. I put on some sport clothes, before running towards the woods. My pack is waiting there for me. Yeah, I have a pack. Did you really think I was the only werewolf here? I picked them up on the way. They were all lone wolves, until I offered them a place in my pack. Didn't I tell you? I'm their alpha. I have a bond with each of them. My pack isn't that big, we are with fife werewolves. Raphael, Connor, Noah, Jonah and me of course. Connor is my beta, I met him when he got into the same foster home as I did. I made sure the other kids didn't bully him and he became my friend. He was my first friend and my beta. Noah and Jonah are twins, they look alike, but the only difference is their hair. Noah's hair is brown, while Jonah is blond. I found them in the woods, changing. They had no idea what was going on, so I helped them get through it and I'm their alpha ever since. Raphael is a different story. He was someone's beta, he was the only one in the pack of his alpha. When we went through their area his alpha attacked and when I killed him, I was Raphael's alpha. That's how it works in our world.

"Derek, you're late man!" Connor yells at me. I give him the 'shut up or I will break your face' look. "In the twelve years I know you, you never got to training in time," he has said that a hundred times already.

"Everyone 10 rounds through the woods, wolf form. Except you Connor, you have to do it in your human form," I grin at him. He shoots daggers at me with his eyes, but I know he will be fine.

"Okay guys, come sit, we need to talk," I say after training, sitting on the ground.

"O no Derek, are you going to break up with us?" Connor says in a feminine voice.

"Funny C, but it's kind of important," the boys sit down, each looking worried. "Uh, you guys remember the time when I, um, told you guys.." I was nervous, how do you tell your pack you found your mate already, it is kind of a big deal. But knowing the guys, they would make fun of me. Making jokes about me being whipped and all. But when they know, they will protect her, so I need to tell them.

"Spit it out already, you make us curious!" Noah says. I take a breath.

"You guys remember when I told you about mates?" The all nod. "I found my mate," I hear Jonah gasp.

"Who is the lucky lady?" Connor says, wiggling his eyebrows. I give him a look.

"Her name is Chloe and she just transferred here," I tell them.

"Wait, the girl who is suppose to be really hot, easy and, you know, caused a sex-scandal at her old school? Nice mate dude," Noah says.

"Those are all just rumors, all lies! Wait! Not all, she is hot actually, but she isn't easy and she isn't the type of girl who causes a sex-scandal!" I say. "But there is one thing I need your help with, she has a habit of getting herself into trouble," it was true, I mean, she got into a fight with Simon and run into the woods. If I wasn't there to find her, then what would have happened? "I need you guys to look out for her,"

"Of course,"

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

Monday comes too soon. Before I even know what is going on I was walking to my homeroom with principal Davidoff.

"We looked at your schedule and we have found another student with the same classes. He will show you around," _Please let Simon and Liz and Brady be in the same homeroom as I do. _Simon, Liz and Brady are all in the same homeroom and I just hope I will be in there too. He opens the classroom for me and when I look inside I see Liz, Simon and Brady. _Thank god._ I look to the last row and I see Derek. I look away immediately. I haven't talked to him since Friday night. And that ended sort of awkward. I mean I cried a lot, fell asleep crying in his arms and he brought me, most likely carried me, back to my room. That's kind of awkward right? Then there is the other problem. Simon, Liz and Brady. They hate him, and although I think he is nice, he has been a jerk to them. So I won't force my friends to like him too. But that doesn't mean I can't be nice to him, I just shouldn't do it when they are around. Not hard right? I zoned out and missed a part of the conversation between the teacher and the principal. So when the principal says: "Derek, you can show Chloe around this hour and I expect you will be staying with her the rest of the day," I'm dumbfounded. Seriously, from all the students in this homeroom, it had to be Derek. _Just great._ Derek just stands up, beckons me to follow him and walks out of the room. Liz looks sorry for me while Simon is in murderer mood. I quickly run after Derek. When I'm next to him I stop running. We walk in silence. We walk down the stairs. Then he holds the doors that lead outside open for me.

"Thanks for everything you did Friday," I needed to say it and it was killing me, so yeah I said it, sue me! He finally looks at me. He flashes me a smile that makes my hart fall. _Did I just think that? Get your shit together girl!_

"No problem," I got an answer, that is progress I think.

"There is our indoor swimming pool and next to the swimming pool, you find our gymnasium," I see two identical buildings next to each other. They look kind of new. "You already know where the dormitory's, the cafeteria and the classrooms are, something specific you want to know?" I shake my head. "Nice, then we have the rest of the hour to chill, come on," he walks away, again. I follow him into the woods. After a few minutes of walking we reach the place we were Friday. He sits down on a rock next to the river and I sit down next to him.

"Do you still hate me?" well, that was out off the blue. I think about it. Do I hate him. _No, I don't._ He helped me after I scolded him out. He has been really sweet and all.

"I don't hate you,"

"Thank god!" there is that smile again. _How am I going to survive this year if he keeps smiling like that!_

* * *

**Derek's POV**

Spending my day with Chloe was fun and when I get back to my room I'm in a great mood. When I get in my room I smell a werewolf, a werewolf I don't know yet. This can't be good. That's when I see him. Blond, tall, asshole-like. I growl.

"Wow chill down, fluffy, I'm just your new roommate," let me mention one thing. I HATE BEING CALLED LIKE A DOG. Especially when it's a pathetic one like fluffy. I glared at him. "Just kidding dude, I'm Austin,"

"Derek,"

"Yeah I heard. You're the alpha here right?" I nod. "Cool, okay. I got here with my own alpha, maybe you two should talk?" Most of the times, alpha are really territorial. So when there are two pack at one campus that may cause some fights. So yeah we should really talk about it. I nod. "Great, we see you in the woods at eight then?"

"Eight in the woods," I confirm.

"Great!" and with that he walks out of the door. I grab my phone and text the guys to meet in Jonah and Noah's room. Arriving in the room, the guys are immediately asking questions. I never gather a emergency meeting, so it's bad.

"Guys! Calm the fuck down!" after they all sat down I start the story. "You have all heard about the transfer students from Australia, one of them is my new roommate. And he's a werewolf. In about five minutes we are going to talk to his alpha in the woods. No question, just come with me now," no questions are asked while we walk to the woods, I smell Austin and follow the scent. Then we get to a clearing in front of me are six werewolves, two girl, four boys.

"I will keep it short," the guy is taller than the others and looks older to, he has blond hair, I can't see his eyes though. "I'm Liam, I'm their alpha and I don't want to share, I want to be the only alpha around. I give you a week to join my pack or I will make you feel sorry for being stubborn,"

* * *

**I hate writing chapters which leads to better ones. But this one had to be written. The next one will be better, I promise! What do you think about Liam being territorial and all. Who do you think the other werewolves are? Let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Okay, today the author note is going to be a thank you note :P. No I didn't get an Oscar or anything, just thanking some really important people****.**

**First: every single reviewer!(24 reviews!) and everyone who gave me these little ideas for the story**

**Second: aylinmuzzio because I get a review every time I post a chapter and it makes me feel good, so thank you!**

**Third: lual94 thank you for all the amazing ideas I can use in the story(and will be used ;))**

**Fourth: Onemilllives for helping me with the American calendar! And the ideas! But most the calendar, I really needed it!**

**And last, but not least: My friends here who read the story every time I post something. And of course for being really supportive! Thank you guys ;)**

**Now: Chapter 7! :)**

* * *

**Derek's POV**

The whole situation with Liam was bothering me and when Wednesday came around I was ready to kill someone. And that someone would be someone from Liam's pack. It was really frustrating because I'm not going to be Liam's little bitch. But am I ready for Liam's revenge? I don't know him, so he's unpredictable. If he want to fight with me I can handle him easily. And I have four really strong, ready to fight, werewolves in my pack, why would I worry? With that realization I calmed down slightly. Then the other thing that has been torturing me for days; Is Chloe a supernatural? If she is a supernatural I could tell her I'm a werewolf and then eventually tell her she is my mate. And she would understand. But if she isn't a supernatural, I'm doomed. Then I would eventually have to tell her I'm a werewolf and that she is the love of my life and I can't love anyone else. Like that wouldn't make a girl run away screaming. And if she didn't believe me, well then first she would laugh at me. Then I would show her, and then she will run away screaming or most likely faint. Point is I need to know if she's one. If you want to know how I spent my evenings lately: begging god to let her be a supernatural. There is a way to find out. But there is one problem. Look, shamans can 'read' someone's body, it's weird and I don't know a lot about it. But I do know that shamans can feel if someone is a supernatural. That's how Simon and I got friends with Liz and Brady. We all went to the same elementary school. Liz and Brady knew each other since kindergarten. They both knew what the other was and that sort of was the reason they became friends. But then in elementary school Liz walked into me and she could feel I was a werewolf. I still remember how excited she was to meet another supernatural. When I introduced Simon to them, they were even more excited. It was still one of the best memory's I have. The best? What about Chloe falling asleep in my arms. It was the most amazing feeling ever. Her being relaxed enough around me, to fall asleep in my arms. You can't even imagine how much that meant to me. How much she means to me…. Back to the point; I need Liz or Brady to tell me if Chloe is a supernatural. This day is just getting better by the moment. _Not._

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I love Wednesdays! It's means you are halfway and weekend is coming closer! And weekends bring good things, like a movie night I've planned with Liz, Simon and Brady on Saturday. _And Sunday. _I'm really excited! I'm walking towards my last class for the day, my mind on the movies we are going to watch, when I bump into a long girl with black pixie-like hair.

"Watch your step, Blondie," the girl says. Then she looks at me from head to toe. "Wait a second, you're the new girl," the pure hatred in her eyes visible. _Great I already have a enemy. _  
"And you are the school's witch, I suppose?" It wasn't that mean or anything. But her eyes widened in shock before returning to their normal size.

"Kind of, but that's Tori for you," _wait a sec, isn't that Simon's sister._ "I suppose that because you are new, you don't know how everything works around here; I rule this school, so next time you walk into me, you better be begging on your knees or I will burn you to ashes," damn that girl is intense. _She is freaking threatening me!_ No smile or what so ever, she means every single word! "Got that?" I want to nod, but before I get the chance, someone behind me starts screaming at Tori.

"Leave her alone, Tori, not all the rumors are true you know," Tori shrugs and walks away. I turn around to see copper skinned girl. "Don't sweat about it, Tori's a bitch, she just hates you because of the rumors. She hates those girl who throw themselves at boys, just to get attention. But when she gets to know you she will chill down,"

"How do you know the rumors aren't true?" she chuckles.

"You look way to innocent. I bet you haven't even lost you virginity yet," well she has point there. "I knew it!" My turn to chuckle. "I'm Rachelle btw. Rae for short. And if I'm right you're Chloe?" I keep chitchatting with Rae while we walk to our classes. Maybe this school wasn't that bad.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

After school I find Liz meditating in a clearing in the woods. She is working with her powers. When she sits on the ground she can feel every tree, every flower in this area. So when I walk towards her she knows I'm close. Maybe that explains the random branch that went flying towards my head, but I catch it before it hits me.

"I throw harder," three other branches come flying towards me, I manage to dodge the branches. "If you stop throwing branches at me, then maybe I could talk to you,"

"What do you want?" Liz says, eyes still closed.

"Is Chloe a supernatural?" Liz eyes open with shock. She opens her mouth and closes it again. "Tell me Liz,"

"I don't know," her heartbeat quickens. She is lying to me. Why is she lying?

"Liz, I hear your heartbeat, is she a supernatural?" She looks at me and shakes her head. No quickening heartbeat. Chloe isn't a supernatural. I look at the ground, this wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. This was everything but good.

"Why does it even matter to you?" Liz stands up, angry. _This is bad._ "You're almost obsessed with everything that has to do with Chloe, why?" the trees were shaking, Liz made them. But not on purpose. When she is angry things start to float around. And that isn't normal for a shaman. We think she is a volo half-demon. She doesn't know her father so it could be true. She could be a hybrid. _No, she is a hybrid._ There is no other explanation for her to be able to throw pretty much everything.

"Liz, calm down!" I scream just when one of the trees close to the clearing collapses. She breaths and the trees stop moving. She sits down again, hand touching the grass under her hands and the three that collapsed get back to its original state. I walk away, before I make her mad again and that three comes flying towards my head. When I get back at my room I see one of the girls form Liam's pack standing in my room. I growl. She puts her hands up in a "I surrender" gesture.

"I'm just trying to help," The girls says. "I'm Mila,"

"Derek," I grunt.

"Yeah, I know," Mila says. "Okay, I'm here to warn you, Liam is serious about making you regret it. I'm the newest in the pack, but even I know that Liam is dangerous. Ramon, his beta, is known for his extreme killer instinct. The other girl in our pack, Amber, is manipulative. And don't even get me started about the Banks brothers. Austin is a necromancer hybrid and Royce is a volo half-demon hybrid. Don't listen to him and you will be a dead man walking," then she just walks away. I lay down on my bed. _What am I going to do._

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

When I get to the cafeteria I see Liz, Simon and Brady already seated. After I get my food I walk towards them. When I get closer they all look like shit. When they see me coming they stop talking. _What's this all about?_

"Who died?" I ask. Simon looks at me questionably. "Why do you guys look so sad?" They look at each other, like they are discussing on letting me in on the secret or not. "Seriously guys what is going on?" I say with more anger than I meant to. But it was annoying that they kept a secret from me. Liz sighs.

"Derek came to talk to me after school," I look at her questionably. "He wanted to talk about you and I got a little pissed at him, so that's why I'm in a bad mood,"

"I got in a fight with my sister, Tori. She wanted me to dump your ass, because she hates you and her brother can't be seen with the girl she hates so much," I give Simon a look.

"Does she hate me that much? I walked into her today and she indeed looked pissed, but I didn't know it was this bad!"

"Do you even know why she hates you?" Brady asks.

"This girl Rae told me that it was because of the rumors," I get three looks. Liz looks like I'm crazy. Brady is pinching his nose-bridge. Simon mostly looks confused. "What?"

"How did you get to know Rae exactly?" Liz asks suspicious.

"She helped me with Tori," they share a look.

"Listen Chloe, you have to stay away from Rae," Simon says, looking really serious about all of this. "Before you even ask why: Rae uses people to get to Tori. Tori and Rae have been enemy's since kindergarten. When she saw Tori was being a bitch to you, she knew she could use you. That's why she helped you,"

"This sounds a lot like the thing with Derek, and he helped me last Friday remember. So why would Rae be a different story? Maybe she really thinks I'm nice,"

"Chloe, we are just warning you. Please be careful," I smile at Liz and nod.

After dinner I walk back to the girls dorm to get my iPod. My friends are in the boy's room waiting for me to get the music. I use the shortcut and that makes me walk behind the bleachers. I immediately regret my decision of taking the shortcut. It's dark and no one is here. It creeps me out a little. Then a hand comes from behind me, covering my mouth. Another arm goes around my body and drags me to a door. When we get through that door we are inside the bleachers. This is bad, nobody will hear me if I screamed. No one would be able to see me. The only hope I had were my friends. They would notice if I was taking really long right? But then again, how would they find me? I didn't even know there was a door leading inside the bleachers. And even if they did know there was a door, they will never look for me here. I struggle against the person who is holding me, but it doesn't really help.

"You are annoying me, stop it," _go to hell_. I keep struggling. Then the person pulls the hand that covers my mouth away, to hit my cheek. I scream. "Scream as much as you want, no one is going to hear you," he throws me on the ground. My head hurts and when I touch my head I feel blood. I look up and I finally get a look at the person who brought me here. It was a boy, about my age. His muscles are enormous. His hair is brown. And the look in his eyes was one which scared me to death.

"Like what you see?" He asks.

"Go to hell," he chuckles

"What's your name?" I narrow my eyes, shooting daggers at him. He looks annoyed and comes over to me to slap me on the cheek again. I scream again, it hurts so bad, I can't keep myself from screaming. "Now, what's your name?"

"Chloe,"

"Royce," he offers me his hand and I shake it. _I don't want to get hit again okay? Sue me._ But when we're done shaking he pulls me up and pushes me against a wall beside the door. His whole body is pushing against mine. He grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it up. I scream, I struggle, but it doesn't matter. He throws my shirt on the ground and smashes his lips onto mine. His hands traveling over my body. I push him away slightly and turn away my head.

"Let me go, please!" I beg. Tears were rolling down my face. He doesn't let me go, he just laughs at me before he puts his lips back in place. He takes off his belt and I find enough power to push him away one more time. I just have enough time to scream for help before he has his hand covering my mouth again. He tries to take his belt off again, but then the door bursts open and in the doorway stands Derek. He pulls Royce off of me.

"I thought Liam said a week?" Derek screams at Royce.

"He did, I just didn't know, Blondie here, would be that important to you. Let this be a warning, you have till Monday, and if you don't do as he says, I will still get what I want," what is this all about? A week, a week for what? _I hate this!_ I hate to not know. Royce leaves and me and Derek are alone in the bleachers now. That's when I collapse. If Derek hadn't show up, then what would have happened? _You know what would have happened._ Derek makes draws assuring circles on my back. After a while I realize I'm in my bra and I cover up my chest with my arms. Derek looks away blushing. It looks kind of cute. _I told you to stop that! _Great I'm fighting with inner voice.

"Where is your shirt?" he asks. I look around me.

"Royce threw it on the ground," I tell him.

"I can't find it," he says after a while. The he pulls his hoody over his head. With that motion I get a glimpse of his really muscular stomach. Never mind, I'm not even going to lie; I saw his abs and it looked not bad, not bad at all. But then he pulls his shirt in place and gone is the view. He hands me his hoody and I put it on. "Come on, let's get away from here," he grabs my hand and leads me back to my room. He pushes me on the bed. "Wait here, I will be back before you know," about two minutes later he comes back with a cup of hot chocolate in both hands and a pack of chocolate chip cookies in his mouth. It looks somewhat funny and I start to laugh about how ridiculous this night has been. We spent the next ten minutes drinking the hot chocolate and eating the cookies. I start yawning. "Go to sleep, I will stay here till Liz is back okay?" I nod and he puts me under the blankets. I pat on the space beside me. He gets the hint and lays down beside me. I put my head on his chest. Not caring about what I'm doing exactly. It has been a rough night, I wanted Derek's comfort. That is all I want right now.

* * *

**OMG! You guys have no idea how much I want to start writing the next chapter! The idea I have for the next chapter is torturing me for weeks now! I just want to write it already! Ah can't wait! **

**Maybe you guys have seen it, maybe not. But I finally have a cover image! It isn't that good, I know, I know. But it frustrated me I hadn't anything, so I wrote a little quote(you will read it later in the story) in my little notebook(I use it in school when I have boring classes to write stories in!) and took a picture. Still looking for a awesome cover image, and I will find it! Review:)****?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm back! Sorry if the chapter isn't good, but I have been sick this whole week and wrote this feeling horrible... On with the chapter..**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I'm standing in my room, not knowing whether I should scream, cry, just go to bed or run back to the guys. I told them I would look for Chloe, since she took so long to get the music. And here I am in my room to see Derek and Chloe in Chloe's bed, legs strangled, Chloe's head on Derek's shoulder Chloe wearing his hoody! Both sleeping. What the hell happened in the thirty minutes she was gone to get the music? I walk towards them and touch both of them softly, just enough to feel their emotions. _Seriously? You got to be freaking kidding me!_ They were to say at least really comfortable lying like this. My phone vibrates in my pocket.

**Found her already? -S**. I take a picture of the two lovebirds in the bed and send it to Simon. I concentrate on Simon. His feeling; pure shock. Then he leaves his room and he is coming this way. _This is bad._ I concentrate on Brady, he's running after Simon. I open the door and wait till I see Simon and Brady coming this way.

"Are they seriou…" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Ever heard of whispering? Don't wake them up!" I whisper.

"Why not? Do you accept them sleeping together in your room?" I give him a look.

"No, that's why I will get my revenge," a trace of a smile lingering on my face. Simon looks at me questionably. I tell them the plan and after I told them both Brady and Simon are trying to keep in their laugher. "Come back here at 5 tomorrow and we will put the plan in action," after the guys are gone I put Chloe's and Derek's body's in a sleep they can't wake up from, except when I want them to wake up. Then I set my alarm clock and get into bed.

At five in the morning the guys are back in my room. Simon starts to put up the 'watch and listen' spell. While I take some important pieces of clothing off of Chloe, like Derek's hoody and her jeans. Simon does the same with Derek. Then we make sure they are strangled in a really uncomfortable way. When we are done, Chloe is just wearing her bra and panties, and Derek is just wearing his boxers. Chloe is on top of Derek. Brady hangs Derek pants on the lamp at the ceiling while Simon and I put the rest of the clothing everywhere in the room. The plan is genius. We go outside and Simon gets his laptop. Thanks to the spell we can see and hear what happens in the room. I get them out off their sleep and start knocking on the door. I see them waking up on the screen off the laptop.

"Guys, let me in already! It's past six and I need to shower for god's sake!" I'm concentrating on my task, I would see what happened in the room later. Simon was recording. I hear Chloe call for me to come in. I open the door and all the clothes are gathered from the room and put away. Chloe is wearing her pajama and Derek is nowhere to be seen. "Where's Derek?" Her cheeks color a dark crimson.

"Why would Derek be here?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Because he was here last night. Remember? I came looking for you and found you and Derek," I say trailing off. Her eyes widen. "And then you guys kicked me out, I slept in Simon's and Brady's room," I see the door of her closet slightly standing open, although I knew it was closed when I left. I look at her knowingly before walking to closet and open it. In the closet is a blushing Derek standing in just his boxers. I start laughing. "Care to explain Chloe?"

"I-we-didn't…" The guys come bursting into the room. Both laughing, barely able to breathe. I can't help but laugh with them.

"We got you guys really good," Simon says after taking one more breath.

"What?" Derek says.

"That's for falling asleep together in my room!" I scream at them, still laughing.

"Are you kidding me? This was all a set up?" Chloe asks. The three of us nod, before we burst out in laughing again.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I wake up by a knocking sound. There's a pleasant weight on my chest. That's when I remember the night before. It's Chloe. My wolf is doing his victory dance. Then I open my eyes, to look straight into sky blue ones.

"Guys, let me in already! It's past six and I need to shower for god's sake!" Liz was screaming from the other side of the door. That's when I realize in which position me and Chloe are in. She is on top of me, in just her bra and underwear. _Damn this is bad. __**Don't pretend like you don't like the view. **__SHUT UP. _My wolf was right though. She looked absolutely amazing, as always. Then I look at myself I'm just wearing my boxers. I search for my clothes and see them everywhere in the room, together with Chloe's. _What the hell happened last night? __**Does it really matter? **_I ignored my wolf. It did matter! I mean I want to remember everything that involves Chloe and the fact I can't remember how my pants got on the freaking lamp bothers me. Chloe is still looking at me in shock as if she remembers something. That's when I remember, Liz was at the door! Chloe gets off the bed and walks to her closet and puts on a pajama. Then she gestures to the closet while she mouths 'get in' I help her gather the clothes and with the clothes I hide in the closet. Chloe calls Liz in.

"Where's Derek?" _Shit, she knew I was here?_

"Why would Derek be here?" I can hear Chloe's nerves in her voice.

"Because he was here last night. Remember? I came looking for you and found you and Derek," Liz says trailing off. _Freak, did Chloe and I do anything? _The thought alone makes me blush. My wolf is smirking. "And then you guys kicked me out, I slept in Simon's and Brady's room," _This is bad._ Then there's a silence before I hear Liz walking this way. Liz opens the door. _Busted._

I can't believe the devil triplets did this to me and Chloe! Let us think we did… things. I'm a little relieved it was just a joke. My wolf on the other hand was pouting. I'm just going to the cafeteria when Mila comes running towards me.

"I heard what happened with Royce yesterday," I growl. "I came to say that we won't bother her again, we didn't know she was with you," I feel relieved. At least Chloe is save. "But I also came to warn you. If you don't agree with Liam he will go after the girl," of freaking course. So I need to choose between Chloe and my pack. _Great._

"Thank you Mila,"

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I'm still confused about what happened this morning. I just can't get over the fact my friends set me up like that. I can't get over the fact I didn't wake up while they prepared everything. I would wake up right? Well I didn't. I'm so mad at Liz, Simon and Brady. I never felt so uncomfortable before. So when they told us it was all a set up I grabbed some clothes, got in the shower and then I just left. I grab some breakfast and instead of sitting at our regular table I go for a walk.

I walk to study hall. This day was horrible. I felt Derek's eyes on me the whole day. And then there were Liz, Simon and Brady. They keep asking if I'm still mad. YES I'M STILL MAD! They wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of the day. But at least none of them has study hall with me. At least I would get some rest. When I walk in I see some girl sitting in my regular seat next to Derek. I know her, she is from Australia and her name is Mila. Why is she sitting next to him? I grab a empty seat and start working on math. This day just can't get any worse. Well until I get to gym. That girl Mila is almost hanging on Derek. And Liz, Brady and Simon are also in this class. The coach wants us to warm up by throwing a basketball back and forward.

"You're my partner," Liz says while she grabs my arm. I sigh. "Still mad?" I give her a look. "Still mad," she answers herself. We start throwing the ball. This is hell for me. I'm not coordinated so Liz has to run a lot to catch the ball. And I can't catch, so I run a lot after the ball. Behind Liz I see Mila, throwing the ball at Derek. Then Mila get hit in the head with a ball. Then I realize I threw it! Mila goes down. Her ear is bleeding. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! I did that?_ I run towards her. I sit next to her.

"What was that?" Mila asks, looking a little dizzy.

"I'm so sorry, I got a really bad coordination! I'm so sorry!" I tell her. It wasn't totally lied. I mean my coordination is bad. But that moment I threw the ball at her it was great. I was mad at her so I throw a ball at her? That isn't me!

"Souza, Saunders, get her to the nurse!" the coach yells. Derek tries to support her so she can stand herself, but her knees give up under her, so Derek picks her up bridal style. Why do I care so much about Mila and Derek?

"O dear," the nurse makes a bed ready for Mila and then sends us away to wait outside the nursery. Then Derek grabs my arm and turns me towards him.

"What was that?" I look at him questionably. "I saw you throw the ball, you were focused on Mila, you wanted to hit her,"

"I don't know what happened okay? One second I'm getting the ball, the next second she got hit with the ball. I didn't even realize I threw it!" Then he grabs my chin and looks me in the eyes, like he is searching for something. Then he let go of me.

"I believe you, go back to the gym, I will stay here," I nod before walking back to the gym.

It was Monday again and the weekend was fun. I made up with my friends and we had an amazing movie night. Mila was okay. So that's good. I haven't talked to Derek for days though. So at eight I just walk to his room, hoping to talk to him. But I'm just not that lucky. There in his room I see Derek and not just Derek, I see Mila too. I have had enough, I just walk away. So that's why he hasn't been talking to me, he was too busy with Mila. When I get back at my dorm someone grabs me from behind. _Not this again!_ I start screaming but then a hand covers my mouth.

"Wait with screaming would you, cutie? Save it for later," a man, definitely a man. He pulls me beside the girls dorm. And pushes me to the wall, but he keeps his distance. I finally recognize him, it's another transfer student from Australia, Liam. "Listen, I don't really need you, but I need that boyfriend of yours, Derek. So now would be a good time to scream," he wants me to scream and let Derek be trapped by him? Is he kidding me?

"Go to hell," I just say. He smirks.

"I was afraid you would say that," he moves and stands close to me now. He puts his hand behind my head, over the wound Royce gave me. "Royce told me this would be a sensitive spot," he put some pressure on the wound. It takes everything I got not to scream. "Listen cutie, you're only making this harder for yourself. You're going to scream one way or another," I just glare at him. Liam smirks, then he moves his hand and I see a knife in his hand. _O god, o god, do something!_ He was still close so I couldn't really do anything. "One more chance," I give him my most brave look. The knife moves to my leg and then he pushes the knife in my leg till the whole blade is in. Now I start screaming.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I was talking to Mila about Liam and all the things he has done when I hear her scream. Now I'm running to where the sound came from, just beside the girls dorm. There I see Chloe crying and Liam holding a knife. Chloe has a wound, from a knife, on her thigh. I smell the blood. I run towards Liam, growling. He pulls Chloe in front of him, her neck exposed and his teeth above her skin.

"Stop it pup, or I will bite her," I stop in my tracks. If he bites her, she will change into a werewolf. "That's a good pup," I growl. I look at Chloe, she looks terrified. "You didn't listen to me," he laughs. "I told you, you would regret it," he bites her and Chloe screams bloody murder. _**Do something you idiot! He is turning our mate!**_ I run towards him. He grabs Chloe by her neck and makes her dangle above the ground. "Stop it or I will kill her," I stop, he has too much power over me now he has Chloe.

"Make it stop, please!" one of the things about turning into a werewolf, after the saliva has spread through the veins, which is painful, you immediately change into a wolf, even more painful. Right now the saliva is spreading through Chloe's veins, this goes kind of slow and hurts like hell.

"Well our dear Chloe, Derek knows how to stop the pain, doesn't he?" I glare at him. Chloe looks at me, hope in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Please Derek, could you make it stop?" She was begging me. There are two ways to stop it; kill her or stopping the change with magic, so she stays human. Since I have no magical powers, he implies I should kill her. _Bastard._

"If your little boyfriend won't stop it, I will," he slams her head against the wall and she goes out. My wolf kicks in and starts running towards Liam, willing to rip his head off. "The wolf came out to play," he smirks. He stops me in my attack. "Listen mutt, she isn't dead yet, but you have to hurry," he pushes me off of him and walks away. I look at Chloe, bleeding, turning, dying.

* * *

**So what do you think about Liam's revenge? Let me know! #review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I'm back! *ducks away from all the rotten food* I know I'm late but no need to throw rotten food to me right? *gets hit in the face with a tomato* I'm so so so so so sorry! I know this one is really late and I felt guilty all the time. And I ended with a huge cliffhanger! I was really mean, and I know! NOW STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME! **

**Sorry I'm really weird today… But I'm allowed to because tomorrow(20-10) is my seventeenth birthday! And to celebrate with you guys I wrote a chapter ****! Here we go!**

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I look at Chloe, I hear her heartbeat and her breathing. _**What are you doing! You need to save her you idiot!**_ I take Chloe into my arms. My wolf is right, I need help to rescue her. Good thing I know two shamans. Liz is closest so I take Chloe to her. When I knock on the door, almost knocking it down, I hear Liz mumble curses under her breath. Then the door swings open.

"What?!" But then she sees me holding Chloe and she sees Chloe is hurt. "What happened?"

"Liam attacked her," she lets me in and I bring Chloe to her own bed an lay her down.

"What did he do exactly?" Liz ask while she closes the door and comes towards me.

"He stabbed her, bite her and throw her against the wall," she lay her hand on Chloe.

"When did you find her?" she moves her hands around Chloe's leg, feeling her body where he stabbed her. Feeling her body may sound weird. But that's pretty much what shamans do. They feel every vein, every muscle.

"When he stabbed her she started screaming," Liz moved her hands up to the wound in Chloe's neck and Liz gasps.

"That Liam guy is a werewolf?!" I nod. "I feel the saliva flowing through her veins, you need to call Simon now!" I get my phone and dial his number.

"Derek? What the hell?" Simon says sleepy.

"Chloe is bitten by a werewolf, we need your magic, bring Brady too. We are in her room," I can hear Simon yell at Brady to wake up, before he ends the phone call.

"Why did Liam do this?" Liz closes her eyes and keep her hand on Chloe's head. I know what she is doing. She is healing Chloe.

"Liam wanted to get to me, and he knew Chloe is important to me, so he used her to torture me," a look of confusing crosses her face. She keeps her eyes closed and I see the wound get smaller. I hear Simon and Brady coming up the stairs and I open the door for them. Both Brady and Simon instantly go to Chloe. Brady put his hands on her leg, next to where Liam stabbed her. Simon sits next to her hands up and muttering spells under his breath, spells to stop the saliva from spreading through her veins. Liz is healing the wound in Chloe's neck. There's nothing I can do, so I just keep out of their way. They can save her, but not when I'm making it harder for them. So I sit on the flour close, but not to close, just watching them work. It's hard to do nothing and just wait, but I have to. Then suddenly the wound on her leg is all gone and Brady backs off. Liz has healed the wound in her neck and comes sit next to me. It's just Simon now, still casting multiple spells. But then even his spells are done and he joins us. I didn't know Simon knew the spells for keeping someone from turning into a werewolf. "How did you know the spells?"I ask Simon. He looks a little sad.

"I didn't, I tried everything I could and I just hope it works," I'm so frustrated at this point I get closer to Chloe and grab her hand. Her lying on the bed, me sitting on the ground next to the bed. I stroke her hand. I hear Liz walking towards me and suddenly she jerks my head to her and lays her hands on both sides of my head. Then she hits me in the face.

"How could you take a risk like that!" She was talking about the thing with Liam, great.

"I didn't know he would Chloe, okay," she puts her hands on my head again. And again she slaps me. "What was that for?" She looks at me murderously.

"For not telling me Chloe is your mate," my face must be utter shock. And so was Simon's and Brady's.

"You say what now?" Simon asks. "She is your mate? Man that's sort of important! Why didn't you tell us?" I shrug, why didn't I? I don't know, it just didn't cross my mind. "O my god, that's why you freaked out so much on her first day, when I talked to her!"

"Yeah, sorry about that by the way," he laughs and slaps me on my back.

"Doesn't matter bro," and it was that single word that makes me feel better. I know Simon and I still have our problem to solve, but saying this meant he was willing to get over everything. Damn I'm so done with the fighting. Simon wasn't just my brother, he was my best friend, before we started this fight. And I want that back, I wanted to get over it. And in this little moment I decide to fight for just that. So I manage a sad smile.

"Shit, shit, no, no, no, no, no," Liz has her hands on Chloe's heart. I look at Liz. "It didn't work,"

"What do you mean 'it didn't work'?" She looks at me, a little freaked out.

"She is changing," _**shit, shit, shit! Do something! **_Chloe changing is seriously my biggest nightmare. Changing hurts like hell and I don't want Chloe to go through that. Then she wakes up. Groaning slightly her eyes flutter open. I see her beautiful blue eyes, not able to focus. I feel her head. It is warm, she has a fever. I see her muscles spasm.

"We need to get her out, now!" I take her in my arms and start running out the door to the woods. I hear Simon, Brady and Liz following me out her. I get to the clearing I found her on her first day and lay her down, her head in my lap.

"Derek, is there something we can do?" Liz asks softly.

"No, you guys should go. It isn't going to be pretty and she doesn't need everyone watching her," I hear Simon agree and he takes Brady and Liz with him. I hear their footsteps go back to the girls dorm.

"Derek?" her voice sounds groggy and she is still able to focus.

"I'm right here Chloe, everything is going to be just fine okay?" I stroke her cheeks with my hands and she grabs my hands.

"What's going on?" she squeezes my hands. "Tell me Derek, I need to know," he eyes finally focused and she stared right into mine.

"There are some things I need to tell you Chlo," that's when she starts to throw up. I let her sit on all fours and keep her hair away. I draw soothing circles on her back. Then I heard the first bone snap. And Chloe screams. "Shh, it's going to be fine," I whisper to her, but I don't know if she will be fine. I didn't go through my change yet. How would I know? But all I could do was trying to comfort her. The following hour Chloe keeps screaming. Every scream breaking my heart. The fur piercing her skin. And with one last crack she falls on her stomach panting. I see a wolf. "He Chlo," I still see her sky blue eyes, but now they are full of fear. "I'm so sorry," I put my hands in her fur, massaging her. She closes her eyes, she must be exhausted. And then she is asleep. I keep massaging her. Liam was right, I regret being stubborn. Liam was going to pay for this. I will make him feel sorry. Soon Chloe wakes up, getting up and she shakes on her four legs. Her eyes are still full of anxiety. She is staring at her legs whining softly. Then it hit me. She is scared of herself. I was still on my knees. "Chloe?" She takes a step back and runs like hell, away from me. "Chloe! Damn it!" I run after her, but she is to fast.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I'm running away from Derek, as fast as possible. I have no idea what happened to me. One moment Derek was there to save me, then Liam bite me and then the wall came closer and everything went black. I woke up but couldn't focus and when I finally can focus I'm in the woods. I get sick and throw up and suddenly my bones start breaking and fur comes out of my skin. In all of this Derek stayed with me. After that I was scared, scared of myself. What was I, why did I have fur? I fell to the ground exhausted in slept, Derek right beside me. But I woke up and I saw him looking cautious. And I know he only saw a monster. So I ran. I heard him call for me, but I didn't look back. Right now I'm just walking around, away from Derek. It has been three hours since I ran away from him. And just like that my muscles are moving weird under my skin. Suddenly I'm in a lot of pain. It is utter agony. I hear a wolf howling. My fur is gone and I'm normal again, just naked, that's all. Then I realize a thing. A few minutes ago I had fur. A wolf was howling while I was in pain. That's when I know. _I'm a fucking werewolf. __**Yes you are.**_ I look around me, but not seeing anyone. _**You have a lot to learn.**_ I turn around but I still see nothing. My limbs feel numb and I fall to the ground, not able to get up. I´m just to tired. I close my eyes and then I´m gone.

* * *

**Liam´s POV**

I hear the young werewolf howl in pain as she changes back. How scared would she be right now? I bet she can't handle it. But I hope she does. I can use her in my team. Not only because she can help me get on Derek's nerves, but I got to admit, she looks kind of cute, so that will be a lot of fun.

* * *

**There you go! Done! Sorry again. I wanted to make this one longer then it is now, but like I said; it's my b-day tomorrow and I need to get some sleep! And this was also a good point to stop don't you think?**

**If you guys are curious about my writing and stuff, I will post things about my writing on tumblr, you can also ask questions if you want! All the progress will be on there. **

**Review: How much do you hate Liam right now? Let me know!**

**Kisses!**

**Larissa(yeah, that's my real name, much more personal than fiction2.0 right?)**


End file.
